


Revitalize

by Crystalliced



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack series, F/M, Prodigy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack OC Naruto series, not set in a particular timeline.</p><p>Tyler's a gifted prodigy and Lindsey's a naïve girl and somehow they make it work.  Tyler x Lindsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

      In a land called Wind, there was a budding shinobi village called Konoha.  

      It was, for the most part, a quiet, safe place.  The recent wars had convinced the fat politicians that enough was enough, and for now, anyways, peace would reign until one of them wanted a bigger slice of cake.

       And Konoha happened to be a particularly delicious piece of cake.

       In the quiet village, there were two children who stood out from the rest.

       The first one was a precocious young boy by the name of Tyler Nakamura.  He was a quiet, dark-haired boy with eyes of onyx.  His parents were, by now, dead, killed in the wars that had consumed the lives of many.  Something dangerous brewed in his blood, and oh, was he ever aware of it.  One of a kind, he pretended to be a normal child when in reality he was anything but.

 

       The second one was a girl, the same age as Tyler, called Lindsey Stiles.  Short brown hair framed her face, eyes shining like sapphire crystals.  She had no reason to hide, blissfully unaware of unfolding events...so she could be free, and happy.  Unlike Tyler, her parents were civilians...but like him, she was close to awaking a bloodline gift, something that shouldn’t be possible.  

      But by and large, fate is a bipolar mental case waiting to happen, so there really was no excuse to be surprised.


	2. Skirmish

“Hey, Tyler!  Wait up!”  The ten-year-old boy in question turned around, and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

      “Damnit, Rei, would you just go away?  I need to practice for my final exam!”  The notion that I needed to do anything, really, was unspeakably silly - I had mastered everything the academy had to teach me at the age of six and a half.  Granted, this wasn’t public knowledge - only his teachers were aware that I had already learned several jutsu and awakened a particularly interesting ability - but it was almost all for the greater good, anyways.  The less others knew, the smarter I seemed in comparison.  

      “But, Tylerrrr...”  The blonde-hair girl refused to back off.  For some stupid reason, all the girls were infatuated with me.  Showing off my chakra manipulation had been a bad idea, especially when it was to a group of brainless females.

      “Water Release:  Mist Cloud.”  A burst of fog exploded around me, consuming a portion of my chakra and, more importantly, concealing me from view.  By the time it cleared, I was way out of sight.  

       Of her sight, anyways.  Stifling laughter while concealing myself in a tree was hard to pull off, especially when the mist cleared to reveal Rei looking around confusedly.

      “Nakamura, Tyler.”  Obediently, I dropped down from the ceiling.  “What?”  

      My long-suffering teacher sighed, glad to finally be rid of me.  “It’s your turn.  You know the drill.  Clone, Transformation, Body Flicker, and Substitution jutsus, please.  For extra credit, any elemental jutsu.”  I laugh.  Again, I learned all of those over three years ago...but since I knew a lot more stigma would be placed on me if I graduated early, and there was certainly nothing preventing me from going above and beyond curriculum...

     “Clone.”  I performed the simple jutsu near-flawlessly, probably better than the teacher.  “Transformation.”  I turned my false image into a rock, which was a lot harder than just turning myself into a rock.

      Actually, transformation jutsus don’t really turn me into a rock.  It makes me take on its appearance, though, though such a simple technique would be easily detectable if you knew what you were looking for.  The more different from you the object you were trying to transform, the more difficult it was...but turning a clone, which was a mere image, into that object took a great deal more work.  It did, however, have obvious combat advantages.

      “Body Flicker.”  I teleported onto the roof.  Again, with that little extra flourish.  Not only was I able to move my body, I controlled the orientation mid-teleport.  

      “Up here.”  And I masked my chakra, doing so.  It took the teacher a second to find me, proof that I had done it properly.  “Substitution.”  A log took my place, and I stood up from where I had been crouching, behind the teacher’s desk.

      Yes, I had Flickered onto the roof, then substituted with a Shadow Clone.  But I was happier to let the students stare at me in awe, with only my sensei clued in.

      “I’m almost scared to ask...but, elemental jutsu?”  

      “Sure, whatever you say.”  I created a simple, two-handed seal.  “Water Release:  Pressure Control!”   

       Every single ceiling fire sprinkler in a hundred yard radius exploded, soaking the students like drowning rats.

       I got a good talking to, and had to use a second jutsu to stop the flood and drain it, but was not told to dry out everyone else’s clothing.

       Which was fine, I decided later, as one student attempted to show off a fancy lightning jutsu and was unpleasantly shocked.  I didn’t feel guilty, particularly as any idiot knows that water conducts electricity...Really, the poor guy had been asking for it.

       I graduate at the top of my class.  My parents aren’t at the ceremony, so I find myself walking home alone, as usual.  I don’t mind.  It’s a welcome break from the noise and the-

       “Hey, you!”  I whip around, hand flying to the kunai pouch on my waist automatically.  

       “Hello.”  I say dully.  It was just a scruffy girl from the academy.  “You’re Lindsey, right?”  Vivacious blue eyes, red tank top and white shorts...brown hair barely past her neck...practical.  Not at all like those other girls, who kept their hair long and were just asking to get their hair pulled at inconvenient moments.  If they wanted to be pretty, they should have been civilians, not shinobi...

       Her response: punch me in the face.  Surprised, I stumble back, reaching up to touch my chin and coming back just a little bit bloody.  

       “What the-”

      “That’s what you get for being a stuck up jerk.”  Lindsey grabs my hand and yanks me towards her.  “And this-”  She kisses me full on the mouth, the contact lasting for less than a second.  “Is for being cool.  So there, it’s even.”  The brunette spins on her heel and walks away without another thought, leaving me to stare after her.

      “Ow!”  I pick up a second rock, the first one having solidly hit her in the back of the head.  “Jerk!”  In a second I’ve teleported past her, channeling the secret technique that I’ve been forbidden to use.

      Which is precisely why I use it.

      “What the-”  Lindsey tries to pull her hand off of the wall, but finds that ice covers it, pinning her wrist to the wall.  “Let me go, you-mmph!”  Without hesitation, like a proper ninja, I leaned forward to properly return her kiss, my lips pressing for a brief moment against her own.

       “See you.”  I say brightly, intentionally leaving her trapped against the house I had pushed her up against, ignoring her cries of outrage.

       The weird girl deserves it.

**  
  
  
**

       The next day, Lindsey attempts to tear my head off as we are assigned to our first teams.   

       “Duel me, you jerk!”  She screeches furiously, “I’ll kick your butt!”  I sidestep a kick that nearly brushes my ear.  “Meh.  Go away.”  I block a punch that threatens to crack a rib, wincing.  This girl is surprisingly strong.  Had I not frozen her arm to the wall yesterday when I kissed her, I probably would’ve had to crawl out sans my fertility.  

       “Alright, fine, fine.”  I take a swing at her head with the paper scroll in my hand.

       “See, I’ve won already.  You’re too weak.”  I lecture her patronizingly.

       “That wasn’t fair!”  She protests, and I roll my eyes.  “No duh.  It won’t ever be fair in a fight between us, because I’m that much stronger.”

        “You’re just scared that you’re gonna lose to a girl!”  She accuses me, and I stifle a weary sigh.  “Fine, fine.  Whenever you’re ready.”

        Taking the fact that she attempts to blast my head off with a fireball as a sign that she’s ready to go, I form a few hand signs and create a simple clone next to me.

         “Illusions?  Lame.”  She spits out.  I shrug as my clone charges her.  “Seriously, what are you-”  

         My _illusion_ punches her in the face and she goes flying backwards.

         Of course she thinks that it’s a basic, ethereal clone.  After all, that is the basic technique we were forced to demonstrate in class yesterday.  But...I’ve always been an advanced student, even if this technique is a fairly difficult water jutsu.  It’s a Mist clone, a real-body copy of me.  Predictably, it takes a lot of chakra to create, and only takes one hit to dispel, but...at the same time, I’m pretty advanced.  

          I’m distracted from my thoughts when my clone bursts into water, creating a puddle on the ground.  Lindsey holds a blunted kunai in her hand, clearly having stabbed it.

         Then she shudders and drops to her knees.

         “Y-You...”  Electricity runs through her limbs.

         “Yes, I had the clone charge itself with electricity before attacking you, and you chose to let yourself get hit by the water it sprayed when you stabbed it.  How’s your arm, right now?”  I ask blandly.  “Is paralysis an enjoyable experience?”  A faint breeze blows behind me.

          “Lightning Release:  Discha-”

          “Eat this!”  The brunette yells from behind me.  I spin around, hands already raised, as Lindsey executes a roundhouse that almost knocks me off my feet.  As it is, I’m sent stumbling back a few feet.

         “You shouldn’t call out your location.”  She glares, then winces as a shock runs through her arm.  I glance backwards to find a log occupying the location Lindsey had previously been kneeling.

          Interesting.  While I doubt any student - or indeed, anyone - at our school could have predicted the lightning-water clone...She used a Substitution jutsu to escape at some point while I was ranting.  But when?  How did I miss something like that?  Why didn’t she turn into a log right away?”

         “The lightning hit you.  But...”  Lindsey smirks and throws a kunai at me as an opening before engaging me in close-combat.  I block her strikes half-heartedly while trying to figure her strategy out.  Substitution...Then what?  Did she?  No, she couldn’t have.

          “You Transformed that log when you switched out into yourself.”  A break in the action gives her time to reply, “Almost.” before she kicks me in the stomach and knocks me back a few feet.   

          “That was a genjutsu.”  She states proudly.  I frown and bring my hands together, forming the hand seal that should break it.

          In an instant the world shatters around me, and I’m back to facing her as she stands up shakily, the electricity having worn off.

         That sneaky little...

         A basic genjutsu is an illusion, trapping both the user and the victim in a world that the user can manipulate.  However, they are also easy to break out, so the trick is subtle changes, to trick the target into doing something they wouldn’t.  Making eye contact with her while I was on the ground...that’s when she dragged me into the illusion, and I didn’t notice.  That’s why she didn’t form any hand seals, or didn’t appear to move, yet she could be behind me, at the same time she was on the ground.  It was pretty realistic, and anyways, I wouldn’t have thought to check for one.  I look at the girl with new respect.  I’ve been underestimating her the whole time, and I realize now that I shouldn’t.

         Arrogance has killed better people than I.

         “You’re a natural genjutsu-type, aren’t you?”  The user can’t move while applying the genjutsu, and loses chakra steadily as long as it is active...but you can trap people in them and manipulate them into doing something they shouldn’t, like needlessly waste chakra on skills that normally they wouldn’t use, depending on the situation.

        “I just needed to buy time for the paralysis to end, otherwise I would have let you keep dancing around.”  Lindsey says flatly, and I immediately avert my eyes as to prevent myself from being caught again.

        “Lightning Release:  Discharge!”  Even if I can’t use my original strategy to disable her movement completely, as she’s escaped the water area, it doesn’t hurt to maintain distance, as we’re matched in taijutsu, which is physical combat.  But I have an advantage in ninjutsu.  An electric pulse spreads rapidly across the ground for about five meters around me.  She had been trying to jump in to tag me, but noting the ability, chooses to retreat instead.

       “Water Release:  Pressure Control!”  My chakra specifically targets the fire hydrant just a few feet away from her, and it explodes viciously, sending her stumbling while spraying water everywhere.

       “Lightning Release:  Lightning Ball!”  A small, sparkling ball of electricity flies out from my hand as she dodges frantically, preventing her paralysis.  

       “Earth Release:  Earth Wall!”  A clay barrier forms to stop the water from spreading further, halting my use of its conductivity.  So she can use elemental jutsu.  Not bad.  Well-rounded in taijutsu, genjutsu...and now ninjutsu.  What other tricks does this girl have?

       I’m almost certain that she has no Lightning ninjutsu, as I feel that she would have turned the water / electricity combinations against me.  Um...

       “Lightning Release:  Sparkler!”  A tangled blast of lightning tears her wall to bits.  I press a hand to the ground.  “Ice Release:  Flash Freeze.”  I whisper, as to avoid announcing my secret to the world.  

       Opposite me, Lindsey’s foot encases itself in ice.  She immediately notices and begins trying to pry her foot out of the frost to no avail.

       Ice is an advanced kekkei genkai - a combination of water and wind natures, as I was taught by my parents shortly before they were murdered.  Very rare, and very powerful.

       So valuable that people would kill for it.  

       “Ice Release:  Dissolve.”  The ice quickly melts into water, leaving me a thin stream of water travelling underground from where my hand touches the earth to where her foot meets the ground.  “Lightning Release:  Electrocution Destiny!”  Lindsey spasms once, and collapses - too late to react.  

       I wait a few seconds for her to get back up, even forming hand seals to break any possible genjutsu to make sure she’s really down.  When nothing happens, I walk over to her and slap her lightly on the cheek.

      “Ugh...”  I reach down and offer my hand.  After a moment’s hesitation, she accepts it, pulling herself up.  “That...was actually a good fight.”  I admit.  “Not as one-sided as I thought it was going to be.”  

      “What did I say?  You’re an arrogant brat.”  She replies blithely.  “But I guess you do deserve to be.  You’re really good with water.  I didn’t know you could change its properties.”  I shrug, happy that she has given me a ready excuse.  “It just takes practice.  Everything I have came from hard work.”  And a bloodline gift.  It’s not like anyone can use Ice Release.  In fact, I may be the only one left.

      “You two.”  A blond haired man walks up to us, dragging a redhead girl with him.  “Why aren’t you two inside?  Teams have already been selected, and you’re with me.”  

      “...Of course we are.”  I say, wincing internally.  I didn’t want a girl on my team.  Drama is not something I am interested in, and with two of them...ugh.  

      Damn, things really aren’t going to go my way, are they?


End file.
